


How The Angels Escaped The Empty

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crack, FIx It, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Short One Shot, Some OOCness, dont take this seriously, i write trash to cope, implied sabriel if you squint, so so so dumb, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: AKA- a fairly shitty fix it, because there had to be an actual reason for the end of that episode





	How The Angels Escaped The Empty

“Alright, kiddos, WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Gabriel blared loudly on his horn that had been turned into a golden bugle.

“What the fuck?” Anna was the first to get up, her red hair dull in the darkness that was the empty.

“Cassie said heaven needs us. There’s not enough angels, the power’s going out, Dad didn’t pay the electric,” Gabriel told her.

“And-?” Anna gave him a pointed look. A look that said ‘ _ yeah, and what are we supposed to do about it?’ _ . He snapped up a tambourine and tossed it to her.

“Wake up everyone you can. I’m getting us out of here.” She picked the musical instrument off the ground and glanced between it and Gabriel for a few seconds. Then with a weary sigh, she stood up and began to beat the instrument against her leg. It was a solo act for only a few seconds, the bump and ring being joined by the  _ shicka shicka shicka _ of a pair of maracas. Soon enough angels had been woken to form a band, Balthazar playing an electric guitar while Samandriel beat on a drum set. 

“Come on, guys,” Gabriel called out, shaking his maracas double time, “I want an  _ orchestra _ not a garage band!”

“We’re trying!” Balthazar yelled back at him, and turned the volume up on his amp. A few angels later and the Empty decided to come out and play. It was, quite honestly, kinda horrifying. With so many angels being awake it didn’t know which form to take, so instead it was just a terrible conglomeration of them all. Gabriel was sure he counted at least ten arms, fifty eyes, and four legs.

“ **Why are you all awake?** ” the voice angrily boomed at them.

“Because we’re getting out of this dark, boring ass place.” Gabriel smiled, various noises of agreement sounding from behind him.

“ **How about we all just go back to sleep instead?** ” the voice asked, trying and failing to sound pleasant.

“How about you suck my dick?” Samandriel called and Gabriel whistled, impressed at the kid’s gumption.

“ **Just go back to sleep. None of you have any reason to go back.** ”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I have a moose to get back to and heaven needs the rest of them,” Gabriel told it, arms crossed.

“And I have a certain trenchcoated angel to have a word with,” Balthazar piped up. There were more noises of agreement.

The Empty clenched its teeth and groaned heavily in its annoyance. It knew there was no way to get through to the stupid beings that simply going to sleep would be better for everyone. The noise suddenly continued, angels parading around its home like a parade and it swiped a hand down its face. It had had it up to  _ here _ with the damn angels. One annoying angel was bad. A thousand? It decided enough was enough and roughly pushed all of them out and back to the surface world. Then he went back to get some well deserved rest. The angels, on the other hand, all popped out of the dirt. Some popping up under others. 

“Worked like a charm!” Gabriel smiled to himself, pleased.

“I hate you,” Anna grumbled from under him.

“I know you actually mean ‘love’,” Gabriel jumped off her back and reached a hand down to help her up. She didn’t take it, instead pushing herself up off the ground. Almost awkwardly he placed his hands in his pockets. “Okay then, so. Up to heaven with you lot.” He rocked back on his heels.

“We can’t, our little Cassie locked us out,” Balthazar told him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Right,” Gabriel drew the word out. He looked down for a minute before his head snapped back up, “Welp, I don’t know where the gate is. Looks like we’ll just have to ask Cas.” There was a collective sigh from the group, but Gabriel ignored it and just started walking in the direction of the bunker. “I hope they have enough room for all of us.”


End file.
